


Cuddling Prompts 07. For Comfort

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Stephen regains a little bit of what he has lost in the accident.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 13
Kudos: 89





	Cuddling Prompts 07. For Comfort

“Here.” Stephen held out his right hand and offered Tony his Sling Ring. His almost _steady_ right hand. There was no hope for his left hand, thanks to even more damage that one would always remain a shaky mess, but the new treatment had done wonders for his right one and his pain levels.

Tony took a step back by instinct. “Stephen, honey,” he began but Stephen just smiled at him.

“Please.” They both looked at the ring, steady in the palm of his hand. Tony took it with more reference than it actually deserved and looked at it for a long moment before he took Stephen’s hand and carefully turned it around. “No pain,” Stephen assured him when he looked up. There still wasn’t any pain when Tony manipulated his fingers and gently spread them apart. “Do it.”

“With this ring…” Tony’s muttering was sarcastic but his gestures were full of care and love as he pushed and adjusted until the sling ring was secure on Stephen’s fingers. He watched in silence as Stephen balled his hand to a fist for the first time in over ten years. He looked at Stephen’s left hand and fell silent.

“Don’t,” Stephen warned but Tony didn’t listen to him. Just like he hadn’t listened and refused to stay away after the surgery to restore Stephen’s hand. Or when Stephen had said no to them being romantically entangled.

“Yes,” Tony said firmly and took his left hand with even more care and love than he’d shown Stephen’s right one. “This one deserves attention, too.” He kissed his knuckles while putting just the right amount of pressure on his wrist to reduce the pain to the minimum level. Stephen felt his fingers twitch and hated himself for not having control over them. He had thought that he would be content with only one of his hands being mostly okay again. But now…

“Shh.” Tony gathered him into an embrace, continuing a trend that had started even before they got together, and Stephen went willingly into it. “We’ll find a way. In the meantime… no self-hate. You promised.”

For once Stephen had no words to throw back. Instead the let himself be held and relaxed into Tony’s comforting embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187747719354/cuddling-prompt-7-for-comfort).


End file.
